


Flato Dolce

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's friends are assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tintsthatglow: Shortly after they get back together, Blaine meets some of Kurt’s sophisticated NY friends. Kurt seems to be good friends with one of them who shares many of his interests. Blaine is jealous, doubts his worth and insecurity gets the better of him. A big argument with mentions of past transgressions follows.

Kurt’s friends were assholes.

There was Chadwick Appleton who had more money than sense. His daddy paid for everything including NYADA (which was the fourth school he had been to in two years) and his private jet which flew him home to Los Angeles on weekends and holidays. He had boasted loudly about how New York City was called The Big Apple because of the Appleton family (which Blaine was pretty sure was a lie).

There was August Ellsworth who was going to NYADA because the other schools tried to force him into a “mainstream way of thinking”. He had a habit of rolling his eyes and scoffing whenever Blaine tried to speak.

Then there was Veronica Harding-Watts who had lived in Europe for all of three years when she was in elementary school but still insisted she hated everything that America embodied. When she had met Blaine for the first time she looked him up and down and asked “Are you mixed race?” Blaine had smiled and explained that his mother was Filipino and Veronica had gotten extremely excited, asking about how often he went back to the ‘islands’ and ‘hung out with other Flips’ and ‘was that insensitive? (yes) but it’s okay because I hang out with people of all nationalities and respect culture unlike other Americans”. When she found out that Blaine’s mother was born in the United States and he had personally never left the country she lost all interest in him.

Anyway, Blaine hated all of them but Kurt was completely in awe of their fascinating lives.

Of course everyone would be so interesting to two gay kids who grew up in small town Ohio.

“God, this place is so terrible,” Veronica rolled her eyes behind her lenseless glasses as they all sat in overly plush armchairs at the coffee shop. “I mean this coffee doesn’t even compare to the cappuccinos they had in Italy.”

Blaine tried not to roll his eyes. She lived in Italy when she was two.

“We could have just gone back to my penthouse? I have that amazing coffee machine. Kurt you should try it,” Chadwick enthused. “I get the beans delivered right from Columbia, best in the world.”

“Everyone knows that the best beans are grown in this little village outside of Paris,” Veronica flipped her long hair behind her shoulder. “My family had a chateau up there.”

Coffee doesn’t even grow in France…

“That sounds amazing,” Blaine could almost see the stars in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Just lovely,” Blaine muttered into his cup.

“So Blaine, how are intro classes going?” Chadwick glanced over to him, fiddling with his designer scarf. “You must be busy with midterms.”

“It’s not too bad. I’m doing well in all of them,” He shrugged. “Music theory is giving me a little bit of trouble.”

“You should do what I did and hire a private tutor. I got someone from the New York Symphony to help me study every night,” He gave Blaine a blinding smile.

“I’m not sure I can afford that,” Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was absorbed in a story Veronica was telling him.

“Hmm maybe not,” Chadwick’s eyes flickered down his body. “I should have guessed seeing as you’re wearing last season’s Brooks Brothers.”

Blaine felt his face heat up and self-consciously tugged at his sweater. Maybe it was last season and maybe he did get them at an outlet mall on sale but he still thought he looked nice.

With a final glance Chadwick turned back to Kurt and smiled warmly at him.

“Now Kurt, this is just beautiful,” He reached forward to smooth his fingers down the buttons of Kurt’s silk shirt and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. “Just a stunning color.”

“I got it when I was interning at Vogue,” Kurt almost preened under the attention. “It’s a limited addition.”

“I have several in my collection as well,” Chadwick kept his fingers lingering on the shirt. “I also have some stunning outfits, including the undergarments made completely out of silk. You have to come over so you can try them on.”

“That sounds amazing!” Kurt sat up straighter as Blaine frowned.

“My walk in closet here is just too small,” He sighed. “You should see my closet in Los Ang, that what us locals call it, it’s the size of a small house.”

“My brother lives in Los Angeles,” Blaine piped up suddenly, wanting to be heard. “He’s an actor, mostly commercials but he’s trying to get into movies.”

“Who?”

“Cooper Anderson…he does the credit commercials…”

“Oh I know him!” Veronica pushed her glasses up her nose. “He doesn’t look half Filipino. I guess he passes as white better.”

Blaine ground his teeth together.

“No offence to your brother but I would just die if I had to do commercials,” Chadwick scoffed. “I’m an artist. I’m performing on Broadway or not at all.”

“I’m sure,” Blaine raised his eyebrows.

“It’s okay though. Some of us just don’t have the right fit. I mean…you are a great singer Blaine. You are. Some of us were just born artists and some…weren’t,” Blaine clenched his hand into a fist as Kurt nodded.

“Gee thanks Chadwick. My eyes are opened to the ways of the world,” He spat, getting a strange look from Kurt.

“It’s not your fault you’ve been trapped in the bubble of small minded Ohio,” Chadwick placed a hand on Kurt’s thigh and Blaine saw red.

“You’re right. I don’t even deserve to be in your presence,” He stood up abruptly, smiling a little as August spilled some of his low fat-cinnamon-tarragon-soy-amaretto-whatever on himself. He stormed out of the shop and was still furious when he arrived at the apartment.

The little apartment with no specialty coffee maker or walk in closet.

Thankfully Rachel and Santana were gone so no one had to see him flop onto the bed and scream into the pillows. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there before he heard Kurt’s voice behind him.

“I think you should apologize to my friends.”

“No.”

“Seriously? What are you jealous? Are you five Blaine?” Kurt sounded pissed. “You were rude and should apologize.”

“No.”

“Blaine!” Kurt grabbed his ankle and Blaine jerked it away, accidentally pulling Kurt onto the bed with an oomph. “What is your problem?!”

“Why don’t you just go date Chadwick with his stupid jet and his stupid coffee maker? Or Veronica where she gets her fucking coffee beans from France? What the hell? What is she making coffee with?” Blaine ranted.

“I don’t like Chadwick.”

“Yes you do!” Blaine exploded. “You do! Every time he talks to you I can see it! You’re picturing yourself in your shared private jet or shaking a stupidly tiny cup of coffee on the balcony of his penthouse.”

“You’re jealous of him?” Kurt frowned.

“I have to work to pay rent,” Blaine hated himself for the tears that were gathering in his eyes. “I haven’t traveled the world. I don’t spend my winters skiing in Austria or my summers in my beach house in Jamaica. I don’t brag about how the Big Apple is named after my family which is absolute bullshit.”

“That’s enough.”

“So go date him!” Kurt snapped. “You’re acting like a child.”

“I’m not a placeholder Kurt,” Blaine snarled, eyes flashing. “You don’t get to date me until someone better comes along.”

“That’s insane!”

“What about Chandler? Or Adam? We were happy until Chandler came around and he was so cute and funny that you started sexting him immediately,” Blaine knew he was ranting. “And as soon as you meet Adam with the sexy accent you were all over him.”

“You’re one to talk! We were apart for a few months and you were sleeping with someone else!” Kurt sat back on the bed, moving away from his boyfriend.

“Seriously? It was because you were ignoring me and spending all your time with Isabelle or Adam,” He drew the names out. “You ignore me as soon as someone more interesting comes along. It’s like you use me whenever you want and ignore me the rest of the time.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Your friends basically told me I’ll never get anywhere in my career. They have been nothing but horrible to me, saying racist things, teasing me, flirting with you!” Blaine threw his hands up. “And you NEVER stand up for me!”

“They weren’t…”

“Chadwick invited you to try on underwear,” He said slowly. “And you agreed.”

“You don’t get to judge me!”

“You don’t get to treat me like shit!”

They sat there silently for a long time, just glaring at each other.

“I’m not going to stay here with you,” Blaine jumped off the bed. “I’ll go stay with one of my friends.”

“Wait!” Kurt reached over to grab his hand. “I don’t want you to leave. Let’s…talk about it.”

“I’m not going to be second,” He wiped furiously at the tears on his face. “I deserve more than that. I deserve more than being put on a shelf until you want me.”

“Maybe sometimes I get…flattered…by attention,” Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not used to people liking me like that. It’s flattering and nice to get that attention.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“But you’re all I want,” Kurt reached up to cup his face. “My last season wearing boyfriend.”

Blaine gave him a small, shaky smile.

“I’m sorry for not thinking of you,” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

“Sorry I got jealous.”

“Chadwick has a terrible voice,” Kurt laughed. “And had a horrible fashion sense. He refuses to play a guitar because it is too ‘mainstream’ so he plays the flauto dolce.”

“What?” Blaine found himself laughing.

“I googled it. A flauto dolce is Italian for sweet flute which is another name for a recorder,” Kurt was giggling. “He plays the recorder.”

Blaine ducked his head, still smiling.

“I want to make it up to you. Please know that there is no one for me but you,” Kurt pulled him into a hug. “We were made for each other. No one can compare to you.”

“I love you,” Blaine smiled.

“Love you too,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. “You should challenge Chadwick to Midnight Madness.”

“Do you know any good songs about Apples?” Kurt laughed loudly.


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey, I just read Flauto Dolce and I was wondering if you could make a sequel, like Kurt going into another meeting with them without Blaine and now that he has his eyes more open he hears them moking Blaine or being stupid and puts them in their place? I would love to see (or read) that xD

Kurt had always heard that New York made you hard. He heard that the city was harsh and it made the nicest person bitter after a while. Hell, he saw it in Blaine. His fiancé was growing a little sharp around the edges, standing up for himself in a way that he never would have in Ohio. 

That’s not what happened with Kurt. 

He had been hard in Ohio. Growing up and being forced to protect himself from the world trying to crush him left him with a hard outer shell. He didn’t trust anyone and was always on the defensive. In New York he didn’t have to do that. He didn’t have to be on the defensive automatically because instead of being attacked, his differences were celebrated. 

It scared him that he had gotten so soft that he didn’t notice cruelty until the person he loved snapped. Kurt had never noticed the snide remarks and put-downs from his friends until Blaine pointed it out. He had been so caught up in the fantasy of New York living that he had never noticed he was letting his guard down. 

“Where’s the fiancé Kurt?” Chadwick asked, eyes flicking down to his ring. “Working to get you a better ring? Tiffany is a family friend, yes The Tiffany from Tiffany’s, and I might be able to get him a discount on something better.”

“I love my ring,” Kurt made a point to take a sip using his left hand. 

“Seriously, where is he?”

“He’s working,” Kurt shrugged. “He’s at work until eleven.”

“So sad,” Veronica pouted. “I’m so glad my daddy won’t let me work. It’s so important to focus on your studies.”

Kurt felt his smile strain. Of course they would never have to worry about money. It was something he knew well, his dad owned four garages and did very well for himself. Kurt only worked at the diner to get a little extra spending money but Blaine needed to work. His Brooks Brothers clothing and expensive look made people think that he came from money when he didn’t. The Andersons scraped by, Blaine’s parents both nurses, and Blaine had learned how to find the best deals. He was the one to drag Kurt to sales and planned out how to spend every single dollar he had. 

“It must be nice,” he replied shortly. 

“I know that the holidays are coming up and I know Blaine is stressed but…” Chadwick lowered his voice. “Maybe you can talk to him about the weight he’s put on? He’s already in the bottom of the class and he doesn’t need another setback.”

“Okay, I’ve tried to be nice,” Kurt set his coffee down, a strange sense of calm washing over him. “One, Blaine may not be as well off as you are but he works hard for what he has. He earns everything he has unlike you two. Two, Blaine is beautiful. All this bitterness towards him is nothing more than jealousy. I’m sorry that you don’t have the love we do but I can’t sit here and listen to this anymore.”

He stood up and walked out of the room, feeling more like the ice queen he had been in high school. A small smile spread across his lips and he raised his head a bit. 

Maybe he had gotten a little soft but he wouldn’t hesitate to fight for the important things.


End file.
